Adventure
by PartlyFoxyPartlyGrandma
Summary: Molly and Jeff must share a room together, and it leads to something even more exciting. Finished (for now!), and last chapter extremely short! FLAME ME!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even myself. The United States government owns that. The WWF is NOT mine. Of course, I wouldn't be writing a story and posting it on the Internet for free if I owned it. Also I do not own Cosmopolitan magazine. I don't know who owns that. And yes, what Jeff recites is actually from one of the articles.  
  
Rating: R for some sexual content.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Molly Holly/Jeff Hardy. Sorry, I'm a Molly and Jeff shipper. If you don't like that pairing, then please go away. But who wouldn't?  
  
A/N: I began this story a LONG time ago, and I just now got to finish with it. My friend, MollyHollyJeffHardy, forced me to write this. I believe it was in the very early days when Molly joined Hurricane, but I'm not so sure. But I decided to keep her stage name instead of using her real name just to avoid some confusion. Please continue reading my story; I hope all this mumbo jumbo didn't scare you off!  
  
Molly lay on the bed staring at the young man next to her. Okay, so he was older than she was by a year and 8 days, but that still didn't make him old. She studied his features, from his long, neatly dyed hair to his tall black boots. He was perfect. She didn't know why she had never realized before that Jeff Hardy was the man she loved.  
  
As if he could feel her watching him, Jeff looked up from the magazine he had been reading into Molly's big, brown eyes. He had also noticed that she was perfect in every way, but this 1st realization was long ago.  
  
Molly sat up and looked out the window, embarrassed at having been caught, but she couldn't resist. She slowly turned back to face him and saw his large smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Jeff," she said, still smiling. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. So… it took you this long to ask me that?"  
  
She laughed. They had been sitting here waiting for Matt to come back from the lobby for about 10 minutes now, and these were the first words they had spoken in that whole time. Molly and Lita had shared a room 10 minutes ago, but Matt and Lita wanted that room to themselves. Now Molly shared a room with Jeff, and she had no complaints about it.  
  
Of course, Jeff didn't know her true feelings about him.  
  
"Um, Jeff? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"I dunno," he answered, smiling mischievously. "Can you?"  
  
She pushed him lightly on the arm, but it was still strong enough to push him off the bed. Molly gasped and peered over the edge.  
  
"Jeff, are you okay?"  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said. "I like a nice, strong woman."  
  
Molly blushed. "Jeff, you're embarrassing me!"  
  
He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"When do you think Matt will be back?"  
  
"Oh, who cares, Molls?" he said. "He's probably playing tonsil hockey with Amy."  
  
Molly thought about what he meant by 'who cares'. Did he have something in mind other than sitting here talking? She decided she better find out.  
  
Using some flirting tips she read online, she leaned closer to him, pulling up her skirt to show a little more leg. Jeff watched her from the corner of his eye, tugging at the hem of his shirt self-consciously. He had dreamed of holding Molly tight in his arms, being able to kiss her passionately and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
"I am imagining how it feels to have you peel away my clothes," she whispered in his ear, "leaving me naked and trembling before you—aching for your touch."  
  
Jeff had not expected this and felt he became excitedly aroused.  
  
"Oh, Molly, I—" he started to say but was cut off by a gentle kiss. He kissed her back and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to kiss him even harder. Finally, she opened her mouth and Jeff pushed his tongue inside.  
  
She ran her hand down his chest, and he rubbed her back, using his other hand to pull her gently toward him. Slowly, she pulled out of the kiss and looked straight into Jeff's eyes.  
  
"What was that you were saying, Jeff?"  
  
He had to remember what language he spoke before telling her that it was nothing. "I was just going to agree with you!"  
  
Molly smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt, still looking deep into his eyes. Jeff was also trying to meet her stare but found it hard not to look toward her chest, which was now completely bare aside from her bra. She took his left hand and forced him to unclasp the bra from the front.  
  
Laying the bra aside, Jeff reached out for her again and nibbled, licked, and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck. Molly peered over his shoulder at the magazine he had been reading. It was Cosmo.  
  
"Jeff!" she said, picking it up. "I can't believe you were reading this." She thumbed through the pages.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" he asked, smiling innocently. He grabbed it out of her hands and flipped to the article he had been previously reading.  
  
"Shall I read it to you?" he asked her.  
  
"You shall."  
  
"Okay! 99 things to do to a naked man. I'll read off my favorite ones." He moved his finger down the page, searching for the first good one.  
  
"Number two: Grab my butt as I'm thrusting into you—with both hands.  
  
"Number seven: Lick the very tip of your finger, then lightly drag it around the outer rim of my ear and down to my earlobe."  
  
At this, Molly quickly licked Jeff's ear.  
  
"Woo! Keep it up, Molly! Number 18: If you have long hair, let it down and sweep it along my entire body, from my face to my chest to my navel… on south.  
  
"Number 22: Gently tickle or scratch that seamlike line under my balls during foreplay.  
  
"Number 25: Dig your nails hard into my shoulder blades as I climax. There's a reason it's a total movie cliché… it works!"  
  
Molly traced her nails up and down his back, causing Jeff to momentarily close his eyes.  
  
"Number 35: Suck my finger as if you're doing it to, um, another body part.  
  
"Number 38: Take a sip of ice water before giving me oral sex.  
  
"Number 40: Wear an old shirt you don't care about and tell me to rip it off you."  
  
"Whoa, such aggressiveness!" Molly said smiling. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Anyway, Number 43: Pull just a bit on my balls as you're going down on me.  
  
"Number 50: Lightly tickle the underside of my scrotum as I'm about to come.  
  
"Number 63: Don't handle me with care. I've found that most women are way too gentle when it comes to stroking and groping."  
  
"Am I way too gentle?"  
  
"No," he said smiling. "Not if you're going to push me off the bed!"  
  
Just then, the door opened and Jeff's brother, Matt, stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, guys, sorry I got back so late but…. Oh my God!"  
  
Matt walked backward to the door covering his eyes as Jeff struggled to cover Molly with the magazine.  
  
"I'll just be leaving," Matt said. "I'll leave you two be."  
  
"No, Matt, I was just leaving myself," Molly said. She had gotten her bra easily back on and was now buttoning her shirt. "I'll be out walking if you need me." And with that, she swept out the door.  
  
Matt eyed his brother, who had stood up and was now looking at the floor, obviously wondering why she had left.  
  
"Um, Jeff," Matt started to say.  
  
Jeff looked up and uneasily met Matt's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should go after her."  
  
Jeff short him a confused look, but it quickly vanished as he looked at the door. He gave his older brother a quick hug and followed after Molly in the direction she had left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer from first chapter.  
  
Rating: R for some sexual content.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Molly/Jeff. Big shipper here…  
  
A/N: Jeff reading Cosmo is funny, I agree! I'm so glad I got such good reviews for the first chapter that I decided to post the second chapter, too. I can't get italics to work, either, so I put *'s around italicized words. Sorry if that is an inconvenience to you!  
  
Jeff and Molly walked along the perimeter of the hotel, holding hands.  
  
Molly looked at Jeff, tugging at his hand and beckoning him to follow her. He eagerly walked with her a little way down the street, wondering where she was taking him. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a locked elementary school with a large fence.  
  
"Mol, what are we doing here?" he asked her, walking up to the fence and looking up at the school. "It's midnight, and we've both graduated."  
  
But Molly had already started climbing over the fence.  
  
"Molly! What the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked, hurrying over to catch her just in case she fell.  
  
"What's it look like? I'm going to play on the swings; now come on!" She was now all the way over and jumped to the ground. Not at all reluctantly, Jeff climbed over after her.  
  
Molly quickly hopped onto the first swing she came to and would've nearly kicked Jeff in the head if he hadn't ducked in time. He sat on the swing next to her and found it was a bit low to the ground, but he was able to get himself moving just the same.  
  
"Are we even allowed here on the school grounds at midnight?" Jeff asked her as he caught up to her. "It seems a bit strange that we could get out here this easily!"  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jeff! I thought you were Mr. Adventure!"  
  
Even as she said it, she gasped.  
  
"What did you call me?" Jeff asked amused. "Mr. Adventure?"  
  
"Um, yeah!" she said sounding a little out of breath. "That's what I call you when I'm alone."  
  
Jeff couldn't help but give a long laugh in reply. A few seconds later Molly joined in, and finally they settled down enough to talk again.  
  
"Molly, you're a card!"  
  
She didn't reply, and it was too dark to see her face. He was about to ask her what was up when she jumped off the swing. He didn't jump; he slowed down instead.  
  
As soon as he (uneasily) stood up, she grabbed him and laid her head on his chest. He was so warm… and muscular… and he smelled really good. She could stay like that all night.  
  
Jeff was thinking similar thoughts as the two stood there in each other's arms. She was so beautiful, and she was so fun to be with. He definitely knew whom he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.  
  
All of a sudden, a light went on inside, and Molly's head shot up. The two got over the fence. They had gotten over and run away just as someone stepped outside.  
  
When they were in a safe enough distance that no one would hear them, they were practically rolling in the street laughing.  
  
"Oh, we're safe, Mr. Adventure!" Molly exclaimed as she draped her arms over his shoulders and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"What, just one tiny kiss?" Jeff asked her. He pulled her closer to him and leaned his face down more. She caught on quickly and gave him an even smaller kiss.  
  
Jeff snorted. Molly gave him a large smile, but she leaned up and gave him an even larger kiss. He was surprised but got over it.  
  
A car drove past and blinded them when they opened their eyes.  
  
"Did they see us?" Jeff asked in a low voice. Molly laughed and almost pushed him again, but she remembered what happened the last time she tried that.  
  
They decided to walk back since it was almost 1 in the morning. They once again walked hand-in-hand, but they were silent this time—Molly was almost asleep.  
  
Jeff fingered the various small items in his pocket as they walked—loose change, lint, a ring… a ring? What would a ring be doing in his pocket? Then he remembered; he found it in his other pants' pocket and decided to put it in that pocket.  
  
It had been his mother's wedding ring.  
  
They had reached the front door of the hotel, and an idea came to his mind that made him very nervous.  
  
He stepped in front of her. She closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her goodnight, but the kiss never came. She opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't there anymore. She looked down—he was kneeling before her on one knee.  
  
Was that a *ring* in his hand? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same.  
  
Rating: R for some sexual content. (Mostly the first chapter)  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Molly/Jeff  
  
A/N: Whoa, sorry! Didn't mean to make anyone mad! Yeah, I know. They did move pretty quickly, but I think this has got to be the shortest serious story I have ever written! This is the last chapter (for now anyway, unless people want me to do more), and it's really short. I think I've covered that, huh? If anyone's mad, FLAME AWAY! No, really!  
  
She gasped as she realized what Jeff was doing.  
  
"Jeff…" she began but never finished.  
  
"Molly," he said to her, "I have been in love with you for a long time now, and I think that our relationship could really go somewhere." He had a slight waiver in his voice. "This is harder than I thought it would be…." he trailed off.  
  
Molly kneeled down with him and cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"Say it, Mr. Adventure," she whispered. "Say it."  
  
He gulped and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes.  
  
"Molly—Nora Greenwald—will you be my Mrs. Adventure?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her fourth finger.  
  
"I love you, Molly."  
  
She answered him with a kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG WAS THAT SHORT OR WHAT? I am so sorry! If you want more Molly and Jeff stories, go read one of MollyHollyJeffHardy's fics. She has very good ones! 


End file.
